Eurasian Union
The Eurasian Union was a controversial bloc, located mostly in Asia and Europe, but with one member in Oceania. The bloc was formed as an effort for European-Asian, or Eurasian, peace and co-prosperity, but was viewed largely as a warmongering bloc. It is now defunct. = Treaty = Preamble The Kingdom of Caucasia, the Federal Republic of Grøenlandia, the Republic of Greater Dalmatia, Rebel Army, Militarrepublik Rheinmark, the Revolutionary Socialist Syndicate of the Netherlands, The Citadel and Novak, Reaffirming our desire to live in peace with all peoples and to strengthen the bonds of friendship between our respective nations, Desiring to rid and forever bury in the minds of all potential aggressors the false illusion that these parties stand alone, and Resolving to strengthen our efforts for collective defense for the preservation of peace and security throughout the world, Do agree as follows: Article I The above-named nations shall obligate themselves to desist from any act of violence, aggressive action, or attack on each other, either individually or jointly with other powers. Article II The nations will consult together separately and jointly, through self-improvement and intra-national aid, the parties shall maintain and develop appropriate means to deter and repel armed attacks and shall take all reasonable and proper actions to implement this Treaty and further its purposes. Article III Each Party recognizes that an armed attack upon any member of the bloc be it by nation, or a union of nations shall be construed as an attack upon all members of the Bloc. Unless the victim nation dismisses aid from the Bloc, all Parties shall respond to the attack as if they were also attacked. No Party shall consider such a conflict complete until the nation that was attacked and the majority of the Bloc are satisfied. The initial nation attacked in such a conflict, in consultation with the other Parties, shall define the terms under which Parties may accept surrender from opposing nations. Even if not brought in as combatants, Parties shall offer all due aid, financial and military, to victims and warring Parties. Article IV This treaty is firm and perpetual. Its bonds of union may only be broken 48 hours after a public announcement from a legitimate representative of the Party seeking to withdraw. Article V This Treaty shall be ratified by Prussia, the Kingdom of Drakoria, the Federal Republic of Groenlandia, the Republic of Dalmatia, the Commonwealth, the Varangian Empire, Rebel Army, and the Dominion in accordance with their respective processes and shall enter into force when announcements of ratification have been delivered to the other Parties. Signatures Signed for Prussia, Bundeskanzler Albert Tanzband Hohenzollern Signed for the Kingdom of Caucasia, HRH King James I Signed for the Federal Republic of Groenlandia, Forseti Ty Eyvindsson Forsætisráðherra Ísólfur Ármannsson Official Approval from the Senatus Signed for the Republic of Greater Dalmatia, Prime Minister Lothar Lanz Signed for the Varangian Empire, Frederick Mikkelsen VÃ¦nnsyn Signed for Rebel Army, Lavo Shalam, Prime Minister Mohamed Hazzan, Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed for the Bundesrepublik Rheinmark; Markskanzler Otto Volker Reichsmarschall Hendrik Wareheim Signed for the Citadel, Ryn Atrevier: Triumvir of the Aristocracy Prince of the Citadel Ethan Kaiser: Triumvir of the Professional Guilds Guild Speaker of the Citadel James Crown: Triumvir of the Technician Syndicates Supreme Syndicate Director of the Citadel Signed for the Revolutionary Socialist Syndicate of the Netherlands, Magan de Vries, Prime Minister Schee Baum, Chief of Staff Signed for Distopyan Crimea, Erik Bektrakte Vinzent Beauregard Signed for Novak, James Nova = Military Involvements = Holy Roman-Eurasian War Around the time the Eurasian Union was formed, the nation of Austria declared itself the Holy Roman Empire, laying claim over the lands of the long-disbanded Holy Roman Empire. Many of the nations who held land in this region were alarmed, and feared that the vastly-stronger Holy Roman Empire would attack them. One nation, the Republic of the Netherlands, implored the Eurasian Union to intervene. Most of the members were reluctant to bring war to Europe, but a war was voted on. The preparation for the war took longer than the war itself. Large armies were stationed in Dalmatia, and the attack was launched on August 21, 2009. EU forces swarmed across the border, engaging in several skirmishes with the Holy Roman forces. A peace offer from the HRE was accepted the next day, and the Empire was dissolved into the Kingdom of Austria and Bavaria. While the war only lasted one day, this forever tainted the public's opinion of the EU. Holy Roman-German War In early November, the Holy Roman Empire was allowed to reform, provided they remained peaceful. However, on November 23, 2009, the Holy Roman empire launched an assault against Deutschland to the north. German defenses mostly held the invasion back, and on November 26, the Eurasian Union issued an ultimatum to the HRE to withdraw from Germany, which the HRE did. The EU received backlash for this. = Disbandment = On January 6, 2010, with a mass withdrawal by many of the founding members, the Eurasian Union was dissolved.